You can't change what has come and gone
by Fire Light1
Summary: A 10 year old finds herself in a past she has already lived while mulder & scully investigate a string of recent Murders


  
Title: You can't change what has come and gone / chapter 1  
  
Author: Fire Light   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Ask. please  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think off . . .  
  
Summary: A 10 year old finds herself in a time where she feels she's been before, while Mulder and Scully investigate a string of murders while each feeling less than 100 %.   
  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter and Fox own everything X- files I own the added characters ( Xanthe ect . . . ) and the plot.  
  
Author's Notes: fraid I'm not familia with America so all the place's are made up. Maybe one day I'll be lucky enough to go . . . . Just use your Imageination and enjoy.  
  
I'm playing it safe on the plot seeing that I intend to finish this thing! It gets better . . . so plz plz keep reading!  
  
  
Tuesday 12th september 2005  
  
  
  
Her face slid against the cold window frame against which the cold wind blew and the icy rain spat.whacthing the droplets trickle down the glass and join the rivers of water that flowed in sheets down the roof tiles on to the gravel drive below.  
Xanthe shuddered shivers running up her spine however they were not from the rain out side or from the howling winds that twisted and forced their way into the room.  
Her long dark hair twistested it's way around her shoulders and down her back soaking the T-shirt.  
  
The sight of the girl was disturbing she was sobbing gently with a glazed look in her eyes staring no where in particular.Every few minutes another salty tear fell and mingled with the rain dripping of her hair, out side the sky was getting darker the deep purple and black clouds reflecting the mood of herself as she slouched in the darkness still cold and fragile.She began to wonder how long it would be before she began to feel happy again . . . before she forgot the terror and misery of before.How long would it take before she could be as strong and careless as she used to be before that day.  
  
Most days she could deal with it but today . . . today had been different, from the moment she'd got up and opened her crystal blue eyes things had gone wrong. The head each was still with her from the following day and caused her to forget her course work which meant she'd had to miss lunch to fetch it, leaving her hungry as well as tired.Then the rain had started which bled through everything pulling all it could into the ground with it. Xanthe felt like she was sinking to, she didn't have the strength to pull her self up as she slid to the floor. Another rumble made her Jump she wrapped her arms tight around herself felling small and unimportant.  
  
Something in the shadows of the room stirred however Xanthe took no notice to wrapped up in her self and the falling rain out side.The door slowly moved open letting a soft golden light fall on to the well worn fading carpet on the floor.  
  
Hey? Xanthe? A small voice quiver'd unsure whether to continue Xanthe mumbled something and the owner of the voice entered the room.  
  
Xanthe let out a faint smile trying to show the 6 year old that it was okay.A rather thin and tall 6 year old smiled back the light catching in her enormous hazel eyes.  
  
You ok? Xanthe nodded it never failed to amaze her how sensitive and understanding the small kids could be You can come and play If you want  
  
No, It's ok Xanthe whisper back now turning to see another figure in the door I just had a bad day that's all  
  
Ruby was a year older than Xanthe and she'd been at the care home longer to ever since she had turned five to be exact.She was a rather plain girl not thin nor fat or tall or short.  
Xanthe come and Join the rest down stairs we all have bad days it's Just learning to deal with it  
  
Why should I have to cover it up though? Why can't I rember . . . Xanthe knew Ruby was right Just didn't want to believe it right now.Sometimes Ruby really did annoy her she always seemed to be right and kept such a strait face as well never giving in or letting go.Sighing heavily, smiling again at shopie and wiping away a fresh tear she stood up shakily and followed the others trailing her feet and running her hand down the walls.  
  
Miss went out, she told us you'd look after us a 10 year old boy ran up to Ruby tugging at her shirt Tabra said we could play twister . . . can we? please?  
  
Xanthe's face showed a mingled look of hatred and displeaser as she cast her eyes in to the play room where 3 others crowded around an old Tv.Ruby didn't look to pleased either at being left in charge however she agreed to the game and began to pull out the mat while Xanthe crumpled on to a cushion and began to look at the Tv lost once again in her own thoughts Ruby whacthed puzzled wondering when the girl was going to accept this was her home and stop fighting against it.  
  
Xanthe struggled to come back from her misery but as the cries surrounded her from the games played with the others she coudl'nt help feeling so alone and un wanted it was as If there was no reason for her being born at all she though swallowing quickly with out realizing it she began to drift of into darkness.Suddenly her worries ceased to exist as she began to dream of when she had been happy . . . where she had belonged.  
  
the cries where worried as they continued to get louder however Xanthe still lay lost in her dreams. Ruby shook her trying not to attract the other children who where already gathering.  
  
Is she ok?  
  
What happening!  
  
The child's cries where high and terrified as they to began to shake her.Ruby pulled Xanthe up on to the sofa and began to raise her legs staking cushions under them trying to make the blood flow to Xanthes head.  
  
Can you get me some water? Ruby said seriously still calling Xanthes name she crying for help. Pairs of feet went scuttling for the kitchen as Xanthe showed no sign of awaking however a faint smile traced her lips Oh please! wake up! Ruby wisped praying as hard as she could that she would get through this.  
  
Xanthe was unaware of all this going on as she saw in front of her the golden fields of her childhood ahead and began to break into a run smelling the sweet hay and the sent from the red poppies growing in the hedge.Suddenly she felt safe and comftable this was where she belonged this was where she had been before suddenly everything seemed possible.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
